A DigiChristmas Tale
by The Smashfriends
Summary: As the title said, is like that famous tale. Rika has a cold heart and believes to be alone but someone is about to show her that she isn't alone and the consequences of being cold hearted. Rukato hints.


A Digi-Christmas Tale

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with a new fic and it's for Christmas.

RedYoshimon: You dudes really got into the Christmas' spirit!!

MMX2: (decides to ignore him) We'll write some special fics about Christmas for Digimon and others, we aren't still too much sure about what others.

Yoshimon: That's not really interesting for us, can we leave?

MMX2: No, you can leave!

WhiteYoshimon: Not fair, BlackYoshimon in not here so why should we stay?

Aerisakura: -_-;; Hope you like this one, is almost like the original "Christmas Tale" but focused on Rika and…

Logan: With our tortuous touch, Hehehehehe!!! You will have Drama, Humor and Romance in this fic, you know, the usual.

WhiteYoshimon: That's my tamer!!

MMX2: The bunny is gone to play video games with BlackYoshimon (A' Digimon) so I will say his lines. We don't own Digimon or the Christmas tale.

Aerisakura: That was really unnecessary -_-;;;

**********************

It was a Christmas eve and Rika Nonaka was alone in her house, her mother and grandmother had gone to a Christmas party, they without success insisted to Rika asking her to go and giving up, they left. And Rika had told Renamon to let her be alone, and since Renamon was insisting too much in going to the party that the rest of the tamers were having, Rika told her to leave to the party and leave her alone, she didn't want to go, she doesn't like Christmas and she wanted to be alone.

Rika was outside her room, she was looking at the sky, it was cloudy and it was starting to snow, she sighed feeling the coldness of the night, she heard someone knocking at her door and she sighed in exasperation thinking that it could be those people who go in door to door singing. She opened and as she had predicted, a group of kids were in front of her house and as soon as she opened they started to sing, angered Rika glared them and yelled them.

"GO AWAY!! Go to bother another person" and at this they ran as fast as they could leaving a glaring Rika behind.

Rika closed the door and was about to leave to her room when another knock was heard, angrily she opened the door and yelled "I TOLD YOU TO…" she stopped as she saw that it wasn't the kids singing but something worse at least in her opinion, Takato was in front of the door blinking in confusion.

'It could been worse' Rika thought imagining that it could be Akiyama instead of the goggle-head, who was easy to scare.

Takato gulped and nervously said "Goodnight Rika, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas party with me?"

Rika didn't answer, instead she glared him and crossed her arms across her chest and at this Takato got even more nervous and said "Well not going exactly with me…. ummmm… just…. I… I walk you there, not that you need me to walk you to the party but…… it would be good if you go"

Rika was still glaring at him and without saying anything else she got inside her house and closed the door on Takato's face and yelled "GO AWAY GOGGLE-HEAD"

Looking at the ground sad and disappointed, Takato whispered "I only wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, Rika" and left, Guilmon hadn't come with him wanting to leave alone his Tamer with Rika, hoping that she would come, but sadly she hadn't agreed to come and it would be lonely walk back to the party, lonely and cold.

Takato looked back wanting to go back to her house and stay with her instead of going to the party but she would never accept his company, he sighed sadly and left with his hand on his pockets and head down.

Rika was just about to enter at her house when she felt incredibly cold and a chill ran down the back of her neck, she shivered and thought it was only for being cold nothing else but she realized soon how wrong she was when a ghostly figure stood in front of her, her eyes widened as she saw a Leomon but she could she through him, for a moment she thought she was hallucinating but then he spoke to her.

"Rika, you shouldn't be so cold to your friends" he said and Rika noticed that his voice sounded as he was inside a cave and it was just the echo what she was hearing, but she wouldn't show her fear.

"I have no friends" Rika said with a cold but trembling voice.

"Yes you have, and you should change your behavior towards them before is to late" Leomon said not moving.

Rika just glared at him trying to regain her posture and she walked through him feeling every hair in the back of her neck and arms raise and again shivered.

"You will be visited by three ghost tonight Rika, the first one will come at 12 o'clock, be careful" Leomon said and then disappeared.

"Yeah right, I'm very scared" Rika said with a sarcastic tone trying to reassure herself that it would never be and that this was just her mind playing trick on her.

She decided to ignore the warning but she gave a quick glance at the clock, it read 9:30, she sighed in relief and walked to the kitchen feeling hungry. She prepared her self some snacks and then went to bed to sleep, but before closing her eyes to slumber, she turned to see the clock one last time and it read 10:30.

"Yeah right, ghost visiting me" she said before closing her eyes and surrender to her tiredness.

Her sleep was a dreamless one, and she tossed around in bed looking for a comfortable position to sleep and just as she had found the perfect position, a loud noise woke her, at first she thought it was her mother or her grandmother that had just arrived from the party and wanted to see how she was but unconsciously, she turned to look at the clock only to see with horror that she would never admit, that it read 12 o'clock. Instantly, her eyes widened and searched around the room for something suspicious but found nothing. Laughing at her actions Rika close her eyes again but the noise was heard again and now was clearer, someone had knocked at her room door very loudly. Trying to show no fear she walked to the door slowly, fearing what could be on the other side and then she, in a fast motion, opened the door to find brown haired boy with blue goggle and for a moment she thought that was her goggle-head…the goggle-head she knows but soon realized he wasn't Takato and she realized that he was Tai or someone that looked like Tai in the first season.

"Tai?" She said confused but saw the person before her shook his head.

"I'm the ghost of the past Christmas" he said taking her hand "I want to show you something"

A bright light blinded Rika and when she was able to see again she saw that she was in her backyard but it was day now, she turned to look at "Tai" (A/N: Just to not said the ghost of the past Christmas since it's too long) and he said "I will show you the Christmas that already happened"

Rika turned to see her house and saw a man and a little girl playing snow fight, Rika recognized it right away, it was her and her father, the last Christmas they were together, she remembered it all, she was playing with her dad and then her mother arrived and scolded her and her father for being playing in the snow and then her father left and after that day, her parents fights were more frequent until he left to never come back, and as if a cue, her mother walked out of the house.

Rumiko seemed furious at the sight, her little daughter had just recovered from flu and there was her husband playing with her in the cold. She walked towards them and carried Rika.

"Don't you care for your daughter at all" Rumiko said furiously.

"Of course I do, we were playing, what's up with you" Rika's dad said turning angry too.

"She just recovered from that flu and you are here taking her to the cold and getting her covered in snow" Rumiko yelled shaking the snow from the little Rika.

"Sometimes I think we would be better without you" Rumiko said angrily walking inside the house.

"FINE if that's what you want" Rika's dad said walking out of the house, Rumiko made an attempt to go after him but stopped when she saw again at how he had left the little Rika she stopped herself from doing so and then put the little Rika down and walked to her room looking for a blanket.

"Daddy come back" little Rika said as she walked towards the door hoping that it will open and her dad would be there to hold her, but he had left and little Rika felt tears on her eyes and she sniffed softly as her mother came back and covered her with the blanket.

"Things were never the same after that day, and that was the last Christmas I spend with my dad and the last Christmas I celebrated" Rika said letting the sadness in her heart be heard.

"Tai" nodded and simply said "Sorry, but the night is short and I still have to show you another memory"

Again a light blinded Rika for a few seconds and then she could see what was in front of her, she was in her room, older that the last time, this Christmas she was supposed to go to visit her father and her mother was packing her stuff in a suitcase, she was supposed to leave in a bus and her father was going to pick her up, remembering what happened that time sighed and waited to see the events again.

"Remember Rika, you will wait in the bus station for your father to pick you up" Rumiko said closing Rika's suitcase. Younger Rika remained silent and took the suitcase from her mother.

"Well Rika, let's go" Rumiko said and walked her daughter to her car and took her to the bus station, the ride was silent, only Rumiko talking about how she was going to miss Rika and how she hoped she had fun with her father hoping that this year Rika be cheerful and celebrate Christmas.

Rika said nothing as she climbed the bus, her mother sighed at her daughter behavior and waved goodbye to her.

All the way younger Rika remained silent and she looked at through the window, deep down in her heart she was happy of the idea of seeing her father again, she let a little smile adorn her face as she saw the bus station, she had arrived to her destination. She climbed down the bus and walked to some benches since her father hadn't arrived yet, she waited and waited, minutes after minutes and hours after hours but her father never arrived to pick her up, she wanted to but a ticket to go back home but there was no tickets left so she would have to take a cab.

She got one cab, the driver tried to make conversation with her but Rika ignored him and tried her best to not cry and when she arrived home, she paid the driver and went home only to find it empty, she would have to be alone, not that she cared that much, but she had hoped to see her mother or her grandmother, she sighed in tiredness, tired from everything. She had a dreamless sleep that night too.

"Seems like you always want to be alone" "Tai" said looking at her younger sleeping form.

"It's better that way, you don't have to relay in anyone to then be disappointed like that" Rika said trying to show as if the memory didn't bother her, but "Tai" knew better.

"There's one more memory I want to show you" "Tai" said and again the blinding light surrounded them and when it faded it left them in Rika's house again, it was last year Christmas, Rika could tell what "Tai" wanted to show her and for some reason she felt uncomfortable.

Rika was in her room, looking through her cards when her mom went inside the room followed by Takato.

"Rika, you have a visit" Rumiko smiled at her daughter and to the blushing boy next to her. "I leave the two of you alone"

As soon as her mother was out of her room and before Takato could say anything, Rika glared at him and said "What are you doing here goggle-head?"

Takato sighed and said "I wanted to invite you to the Christmas party at Kazu's house…so… you wanna go?"

"Why would I want to go, go away goggle-head" Rika said not looking down at her cards.

"But Rika.." "But nothing goggles, just leave me alone" Takato tried to convince Rika but she had interrupted him and when he tried to talk again she glared at him and with that was enough to make him leave, he sighed sadly and before leaving said "I just want to be your friend Rika"

That night her mother and grandmother had left to a party and again Rika decided to stay alone in her house.

"That kid with the goggles seems nice, after all you are not alone, you have a friend" "Tai" said looking at Rika, who looked away trying to avoid his gaze. They were back in her house in the present time.

"Tai" smiled and said "As he said, just let him be your friend. That's all I had to show you, in an hour, another ghost will come and think about what I told you" with that "Tai" disappeared leaving Rika alone with her thoughts.

Rika looked around, and then she looked at the clock, it read 1 o'clock, she sighed thinking that maybe everything had been a bad dream, that maybe it was something she eat and with that in mind she went to try to sleep.

An hour passed and Rika woke up as she heard heavy footsteps outside her room, remembering "Tai's" words, Rika felt nervous as she imagined that it could be the second ghost, even if she still thinks that all this is only a bad dream. She opened the door and gasped in surprise, surprise that was replaced by a glare.

"Terriermon!! What do you think you're doing here?" Rika said angered.

The small bunny looked up, he was munching in some bread he had found in Rika's kitchen, once he swallowed his food, he spoke "I'm not Terriermon, I'm the ghost of the present Christmas"

Rika crossed her arms over her chest and glared the bunny, she made and attempt to kick him but he quickly and before getting hurt snapped his fingers and a blind light stopped Rika right before her foot smashed on the little bunny's head.

Blinded, Rika backed away and rubbed her eyes, she wasn't prepared for such an act and was surprised by the bunny, once she recovered she looked around to only find grow up people around her, she looked down at the bunny who now was giggling.

Rika made another attempt to hurt the bunny but just then she saw her mother and grandmother taking some punch, "Terriermon" seeing this, ran to them yelling "Come to her what are they talking about"

Rika sighed annoyed but followed the bunny just cuz she was curious not because the bunny had told her to do so, when she arrived she saw the worried expression on her mother's face.

"Let's hear what they say" Terriermon said again but now pushing Rika towards them.

"I'm worried about her mom, she should be here with us if not, at least she should have gone to be with her friends" Rumiko said worriedly.

"*sigh* I'm worried too, maybe the young man that visited her the other day will convince her of going to the party with the rest of her friends" Sheiko said patting her daughter's back.

"Seems they do worry about you" "Terriermon" said looking up to Rika and giggled before saying "And what about that, as your grandma said 'the young man that visited you the other say' better know to you as goggle-head?"

Rika turned away not looking at the bunny remembering how that goggle-head had gone to her house to invite her and what "Tai" told her after seeing that memory.

"I think they would make a good couple, don't you think?" Rumiko said smiling to her mother.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Sheiko said returning the smile.

"I think we saw enough of this" Rika said glaring at the bunny who keep giggling and rubbing his stomach that was hurting even more as he keep giggling.

"Ok. ok. I will take you the next vision" "Terriermon said trying to control his giggles but couldn't as she noticed the pink hue in Rika's cheeks.

Again "Terriermon" snapped his small fingers and transported them to the party with the rest of the Tamers, all of them were there.

They all were sitting together near the Christmas three and they were exchanging gifts. Rika sighed in annoyance and said "And why do you want me to see this, because?"

"Look under the three" "Terriermon" said as he walked towards the other bunny in the room.

"Hey, this bunny is very good-looking" "Terriermon" said looking at Terriermon crack a joke about Henry giving presents to his girlfriend at what Henry and Jeri blushed, all this as Rika looked under the three, she couldn't help but gasp as she saw that the tamers, her friend even if she doesn't want to admit it, had brought present for her in hope that she would come to the party.

"Hey guys, who will take Rika her presents?" Kazu said smirking and looking at Takato, at the same time that everyone else, except for Guilmon who was clueless.

"Wha…but…. Renamon is here, why don't she takes them?" Takato said nervously.

"….." was Renamon reply.

"Come on Takato, we know you…." Kenta started but was interrupted for Takato who realized the intentions of his friend "Alright I will take them" he finished blushing.

"We knew it!" said Kazu and Kenta at the same time.

"Takato likes Rika, Takato likes Rika, Takato likes Rika" Terriermon, Kazu and Kenta said while everyone else laughed and their laughs increased as Takato became redder.

"Come on guys stop it, I…I don't…" Takato tried to say he didn't like Rika but couldn't and at this Kazu said "Come on dude, admit it, you can't even deny it" and again everyone laughed again, even Renamon who was in the corner of the room couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Terriermon" grinned and turned to look at Rika who had her eyes on the goggle-headed tamer, giggling even more, "Terriermon" said "Hey Rika, want a proof that they can't hear us?"

With that said, "Terriermon" walked to Takato and in his ear he yell "HEY GOGGLES, RIKA LIKES YOU TOO" and with that he turned to laugh even more but stopped abruptly as Rika smacked him on the head.

"I DON'T" Rika yelled but "Terriermon" giggled again and said "Yeah right, the incredibly red cheeks support that affirmation"

"Whatever, show me the next vision so we can finish this" Rika said looking away and trying to control the blushing.

"Ok." "Terriermon said giggling and Rika couldn't tell if it was because he was still laughing at what he said or at what he was about to show her and that made her nervous.

Again the blinding light surrounded them and took them to an empty balcony from the house were they where just a moment ago, at this Rika narrowed her eyes and glared at the bunny.

"What?" "Terriermon" asked innocently.

"If you transported us just a few steps away from were we where just a moment ago, then why didn't we walked instead of that freaking blinding light thing?" Rika said annoyed.

"Cuz is part of the show and I'm to lazy to walk and prefer to just snap my finger and go to where I want, but most of all, I like the look on you face each time we do that Hehehehehe!!!" "Terriermon said and continued his giggles and again Rika tried to hurt him but stopped when she saw Takato opening that door and walking outside with Guilmon.

Takato and Guilmon were silent looking the snowy view, the houses and streets covered in snow and the chilly air blowing around them, it wasn't much time after when Guilmon turned to look at Takato who had a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Takatomon?" Guilmon said worriedly turning to face his Tamer.

"*sigh* It's just, what they said inside boy" Takato said now turning his gaze to his shoes.

"This seems very interesting" "Shut it!!" Rika scolded the bunny as she, for a reason she didn't understand or didn't want to understand, wanted to hear what Takato was about to say, which made "Terriermon" giggle.

"Do you like Renamon's Tamer, Takatomon?" Guilmon said waving his tail happily.

"Well….*sigh* Yes but… if she doesn't even want to be my friend then…." Takato didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"Guilmon thinks that Takatomon should tell Rika how he feels" Guilmon said waving his tail even more and made Takato blink in surprise at what the little dinosaur like Digimon had said.

"Wow!! Since when the dino-boy says smart things, not that I want goggles saying whatever he has to said" Rika said turning away and "Terriermon" only giggled.

"Well, that's all I had to show you, now I will take you home" "Terriermon" said snapping his fingers. When Rika opened her eyes, she was back at her room.

"I gotta go, but before I leave, remember what I show you, you are not alone, you're just blind" "Terriermon" said and giggle but was punched by Rika and stopped, he rubbed his head and said "No, seriously, I show you that your family and friends worry about you and love you, and even more that goggle-headed tamer that I won't said his name but his Digimon partner is a dinosaur like Digimon"

"……"

"*sigh* You're impossibly, if you keep that attitude, you will….*sigh* well, the next ghost will show you that, just remember what I told you. I gotta go, see ya!!" "Terriermon said before vanishing.

"This was the weirdest dream ever" Rika said as she lied down in her bed and went to sleep again but not much after she did, she woke up again feeling incredibly cold, she thought that she had kicked the covers and tried to look for them no opening her eyes and soon realized that she still had the covers on her.

Loud footsteps were heard towards Rika direction. At this, Rika's eyes snapped open, she looked around only to find a cloaked figure in front of her, just at seeing that figure, Rika felt chills all around her back making her shiver in cold and in fright.

"Wh…who are you?" Rika said trembling in cold and fear.

The figure remained silent and motioned Rika to stand up.

"You must be the ghost of the future Christmas" Rika said looking at him, the figure nodded.

"Alright, let's end this, show me what you have to show me" Rika said taking courage.

The ghost of the future Christmas moved his hand, which was covered by the black cloak, and snapped his fingers, soon, they were in what seemed to be Guilmon's shed.

A young man was climbing the steps, he had a bouquet of flowers with him. Rika and the ghost of the future Christmas followed him and Rika gasped as she saw what he was doing.

The young man was Takato and he had placed the flowers on the ground and rubbed his eyes cleaning the tears. "Sorry buddy, I wish I had been weak and let her do this to you, I wasn't a good Tamer, I'm so sorry Guil"

"What does this mean" Rika said looking at the ghost who just ignored her.

"Did I…. was it me who… who kill dino-boy?" Rika said not believing what she saw.

"But it's over now buddy, the rest of the tamers already defeated the Digimon Queen" Takato said with sadness and he said the last word with hatred, but then he started to cry in despair.

Rika felt tears forming in her eyes, she closed them and turned away of the scene, cursing herself and wishing to never heard that hatred in his voice when he said Digimon Queen, she couldn't stand hear his sobs anymore.

"Please, tell me that this can be changed" Rika said looking at the ghost.

The ghost said nothing bur Rika could feel as if he was glaring her.

Rika rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears but couldn't and with a shaky voice said "Please take me away from here"

Again the ghost transported them to another place, and at the instant Rika saw it, she regret it, she saw the tamers, but saw some Digimon missing.

The Tamers were mourning the lost of some of their Digimon, they were waiting for Takato to come back from "visiting" Guilmon, they had wanted to go with him and give him support but they understood that he needed to be alone.

"It's all this is the fault if the Digimon Queen, we never should have help her when she was attacked by IceDevimon, they deserved each other" Kazu spat, looking sadly at the others, he had lost Guardromon because of her.

No one made an attempt to defend the memory of the Digimon Queen, not even Takato as he had just entered the room, he walked to his friends and said "We just did what we should have done before she could do so much harm" Everyone agreed with him.

"If we hadn't tried to reason with her, we still would have our Digimon with us" Roy said sadly, his CyberDramon was no longer with him.

"Please, please I don't want to hear more of this" Rika said covering her ears and closing her eyes. When she couldn't heard the Tamers anymore, she opened her eyes only to find herself in a graveyard.

The ghost indicated her to look at a grave in special, the grave keeper had just finished digging a grave and was cleaning his forehead and left to his small house.

Rika, unwilling, walked towards the grave, she feared to know to who belonged, there was no epitaph and she read the name on it:

_            Rika Nonaka_

She felt chill down her back and shivered, looking around she saw a coffin, her coffin, she didn't hold the tears anymore.

"Please tell me that this can be changed. Tell me, is this the future that could be or it is the future that will be?" Rika said rubbing her eyes again but got no answer, she turned around to face the ghost and her eyes widened as she saw the ghost's white gloved hand raising to his head to remove the cloak, in that instant, Rika could feel her blood freeze in fear and in knowledge of who was behind the cloak, she tried to run but her legs wouldn't move.

The ghost took off his hood to reveal his face, his red blood eyes glaring at Rika, he smirked showing his fangs at the fear in her eyes.

"I.. IceDevimon" Rika whispered, not believing what she was seeing.

"You will never change, your heart will be always cold, your heart is even colder than IceDevimon's, and for that you wouldn't take him as your partner, he was not cold enough for you" "IceDevimon" said mockingly.

"No, no, that's not true" Rika said very as a whisper, she felt very cold and couldn't move.

"Yes it is, and for that, your destiny will be to be frozen to dead" "IceDevimon" said laughing maniacally.

Rika felt her legs turn limb and she looked down only too see that she was covered in ice, she tried to move but couldn't, the cold was too much and she couldn't stand it anymore.

'I'm sorry everyone, I only whish to have a second chance…' Rika thought before all her world turned dark.. and cold.

A loud knock was heard and Rika's eyes snapped open, she looked around and felt very relieved and happy to see herself in her room, laying on her futon like bed, she got out of bed and the knocks could be heard again, she looked at the door and walked slowly towards it, fearing that it could be another ghost, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and to her surprise it was Takato who was knocking at the door and Guilmon was next to him, happy to see she was safe and back home, and that her friends were safe too, without even thinking what she was doing, she hugged the surprised goggle-headed.

Takato blinked in confusion but when realized what was happening, his cheeks turned red as he was blushing and he returned the hug but he had to ask "Umm.. Rika, are you feeling ok.?"

Just now she realized what she was doing and let go of him, she sighed and smiled lightly at him, Guilmon tilted his head on confusion and said "Takatomon is Renamon's tamer feeling sick?"

Rika turned to the dino-boy and smiled to him too, which make Takato and Guilmon look at each other in confusion, Takato wanted to repeat his question but decided to remain silent and wait for her to explain.

"I just have a very bad… dream" Rika said taking a deep breath.

'It must have been a really bad dream' Takato thought, he scratched his head and said with nervousness "Want to tell me about what was it?"

"Maybe later" Rika replied.

There was a silence between them until Guilmon saw at Renamon and turned to his tamer and said "Takatomon, can I go to play with Renamon?"

Takato turned to look at Rika as if asking her permission, she nodded and Takato turned to Guilmon and said "Yeah Guilmon but…" he didn't get to finish as Guilmon was already gone.

Takato sweat dropped and at this Rika laughed (laughed not giggled), thing that made Takato think 'I feel in the Twilight Zone, Rika hugged me, smiled me and now she laughed at me… wait, that's not unusual, but still… this is weird"

"Ummmm….uh…. Good morning Rika and merry Christmas" Takato said deciding if he should hug her or not.

"Good morning to you too Takato and… Merry Christmas" Rika replied, she too deciding if she should hug him or not, remembering all the last night events she decided to hug him at what Takato blushed furiously and he returned the hug and just in that moment Rika's grandmother went to see if they wanted anything to breakfast, she was followed by Rumiko who was curious for what the young man wanted.

"I told you they make a nice couple" Rumiko said giggling, Sheiko laughed too.

Rika and Takato let go of each other and blushed, looking away from each other.

"Well, breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes" Rumiko said smiling and left the room along with her mother, leaving the two blushing tamers alone.

Takato scratched the back of his head, he was still blushing and didn't dared to look back at Rika who was basically doing the same, just that she had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at the interesting shape of her feet.

"Rika, would you like to go to have lunch with me at Henry's place, he invited us over there and besides, we agreed to give you our Christmas presents there so…would you come?" Takato said finally recovering from his blushing moment.

"I don't know goggles… I didn't got you any presents" Rika replied still looking at her feet.

"Well that doesn't matter, we still want to give you the presents, please come with us, it will be fun" Takato pleaded wanting that Rika could become friend with all of them or at least with him.

"Alright goggles, you convinced me, I will go" Rika said now daring to look at him.

"Rika, can I ask you why didn't you wanted to go the party last night?" Takato said afraid that if he asked her, she would get angry at him, but for his surprise she didn't and she just sighed before answering.

"I just didn't like Christmas, don't ask why, I'll tell you someday but not now" Rika answered, she vowed to change, to not be do cold hearted again but it will take time, after all she has been like that for a long time.

"Ok. but we are friends right?" Takato asked hopefully.

"Yes goggles, we are friends" Rika said smiling to him, Takato smile back, happy to know that Rika did considered him a friend and then, he maybe, just maybe, could confess his feeling to her, but not just today, he would wait at least to new year, hopefully she would have more trust in him by then.

From the kitchen, Rika's mom yelled "Breakfast is ready, come and eat before it gets cold" Takato and Rika looked at each other and smiled before going to the kitchen to have their breakfast.

It was the happiest Christmas morning that Rika had had in a long time if not in all her life, she too wanted to tell the goggle-head what she had discovered the night before but didn't know how, for now, she only will enjoy his company and go with him to see their friends, she was glad to have seen those visions, now she knows that she is not alone and that she will never be alone again, and that was what made this Christmas the best.

*************************

Freak: Well, that was all.

RedYoshimon: I think this is one of your larger works.

Aerisakura: Hope you had liked it.

BlackYoshimon: I would have liked that goggle-head had told the D.I.Q. what he feels.

MMX2: Keep quiet, you are starting to annoy me.*glares at A.*

Aerisakura: Don't look at me like that, when I was away was Freak who took care of him and this is the result.

Freak: Hey I made him cooler.

Logan: I think it was cooler before…

Aerisakura: That's not the point. Anyway, please review and tell us what you think.

WhiteYoshimon: Yeahh!!! And we might do a sequel…

Yoshimon: If we get enough reviews, so… GO ON AND REVIEW!!!

Terriermon: You heard the mons, so now go and review, Hehehehe, I got to be a ghost, Hehehehe!!

**THE SMASHFRIENDS WISH YOU**

**A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**LOS SMASHFRIEDNS TE DESEAN**

**UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Freak: One last thing, remember our fic "Our own celebrity death match"**

**MMX2: Well, we are going to take more time in finish it but..**

**Logan****: We have a new battle and we want your votes.**

**Aerisakura: It's "Rika Vs. Anna(from Shaman King)**

**Terriermon: I really don't know who would win, anyway, to be fair, these kids are going to ask SK fans who would want to win.**


End file.
